harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung
Die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung befindet sich im Gebäude des Zaubereiministeriums im 2. Stock. Die Nähe zur Ministeriumsleitung zeigt die Wichtigkeit der Abteilung an, die die magische Staatsgewalt verkörpert, Gesetze durchsetzt und Verstöße und Straftaten verfolgt. Aufgrund ihres Aufgabenbereiches sind alle Abteilungen, mit Ausnahme der Mysterienabteilung und der Abteilung für Internationale Zusammenarbeit (teilweise), ihr alle unterstellt.Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind Seit mindestens 2019 ist der ehemalige Auror Harry Potter Leiter der Abteilung. Funktion Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung ist die größte und wohl wichtigste der verschiedenen Abteilungen im Zaubereiministerium und fungiert als eine Kombination aus Polizei und Justiz. Als solches hat sie viele verschiedene Unterabteilungen, durch die es die Zauberergesetze einhält. Der Einfluss und die Autorität des Leiters dieser Abteilung sind sehr hoch. Der frühere Chef Bartemius Crouch Senior setzte seine Kräfte ein, um unter anderem Gesetzesänderungen, die in Friedenszeiten grausam erscheinen, einzuführen. Der frühere Chef Pius Thicknesse hatte ein großes Netzwerk von Verbindungen zu den Leitern der anderen Abteilungen, die die Todesser nutzten, um ihn zu unterwerfen. Auf diese Weise können sie ihren Imperius-Fluch problemlos auf die Mehrheit des Ministeriums übertragen. Bürostandort Die zweite Ebene des Zaubereiministeriums beherbergt die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Sobald das Personal und Gäste aus dem Aufzug aussteigen, befinden sie sich in einem Korridor, der an beiden Seiten mit Türen gesäumt ist. Um die Ecke herum führen schwere Eichentüren in das Hauptquartier der Auroren: ein großer offener Bereich, der unterteilt ist in kleine Kabinen, eine für jeden Auror. Ein zweiter Satz Flügeltüren und ein weiterer Durchgang führten zu einem schwach beleuchteten und deutlich schäbigen Korridor. Ein Besenschrank befindet sich am linken Ende der Korridore, und auf der rechten Seite befindet sich das Büro für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten: ein Raum mit zwei Schreibtischen und überfüllten Aktenschränken. Geschichte der Abteilung Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung wurde vom ersten Zaubereiminister Ulick Gamp gegründet und wurde zu seinem größtes Wert. Im Jahre 1718 richtet Zaubereiminister Damocles Rowle, mit Billigung des Zaubergamotes, in der herrenlosen Inselfestung Askaban das britische Zaubereigefängnis ein. Die Verwaltung obliegt wird der Strafverfolgung, während die Wachen anfangs fast ausschließlich Dementoren sind. Um 1745 ruft Zaubereiminister Eldritch Diggory das erste Aurorenausbildungsprogramm, angesichts der Schwarzmagier Barnabus Deverill und Loxias, ins Leben. Der Schwarzmagier (und heimlicher Besitzer des Elderstabes) Barnabus Deverill und seine Anhänger wer zur ersten großen Herausforderung für die Abteilung. Leider konnte die noch junge Abteilung und ihre Sicherheitskräfte nicht viel ausrichten. Deverills Schreckensherrschaft wurde erst durch den Schwarzmagier Loxias beendet, der sogleich der nächste Dunkle Lord wurde.Hesphaestus Gore, vermutlich um 1752 der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale oder zumindest ein Auror, nimmt den Kampf gegen die Koboldrebellion auf. Aufgrund seiner Leistungen wurde er, wahrscheinlich durch den Zaubergamot, als Nachfolger von Basil Flack zum provisorischen Zaubereiminister ernannt. Orabella Nuttley, Mitarbeiterin im Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Magie, erhält 1753 aufgrund ihrer Leistung zum Verhindern eines Bruches des Internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommen, den Merlinorden Erster Klasse. Um 1770 bereiten mehrere reinblütige Extremistengruppen, der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung viel Kopfzerbrechen. Im Jahr 1889 tötet eine Spezialeinheit des Ministeriums, wahrscheinlich ein Eingreifzaubererteam, den berüchtigten Vampir Sir Herbert Varney, auch bekannt als .1891 wird Percival Dumbledore nach einen Übergriff auf drei Muggeljungen, durch Beamte der Strafverfolgung festgenommen. Justus Pilliwickle arbeitete im 19. Jahrhundert für das Zaubereiministerium. Er war ein berühmter Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Seine Arbeit in der Abteilung brachte ihm eine eigene Schokofroschkarte ein. Anfang des 20. Jahrhundert ist Justus Pillywickle Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Im Ersten Weltkrieg der Muggel hatte die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung alle Hände voll zu tun, Hexen und Zauberer an die Einhaltung an Zaubereiminister Archer Evermondes Notstandsgesetzen zu bewegen. In den Jahren 1940 bis 1945 wütete in der Zaubererwelt der erste magische Weltkrieg parallel zum Zweiten Weltkrieg der Muggel. Welche Haltung die Abteilung gegen Gellert Grindelwald besaß und welche Aufgaben sie übernahm, ist unbekannt. Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen dem britischen Premierminister Winston Churchill und dem Zaubereiminister Leonard Spencer-Moon lassen auf eine engere Zusammenarbeit von Muggel- und Zaubererwelt schließen. In den fünfziger Jahren war Elphinstone Urquart ein hoher Offizier in der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung.Minerva McGonagall arbeitete in der Abteilung von 1954 bis 1956. In den Sechzigern sammelte der nun als Lord Voldemort auch im öffentlichen Bewusstsein Anhänger und Verbündete. Er propagierte offen reinblütige Überzeugungen und mit seinen "Freunden" wie Abraxas Malfoy besaß er von Anfang an Macht im Zaubereiministerium. Er machte Vorschläge für proreinblütige Gesetze. Zuerst schien er auf taube Ohren zu stoßen. In den 1970er Jahren war Barty Crouch Sr. ein ehemaliger Abteilungsleiter, der in den Tagen von Voldemorts Aufstieg zur Macht für die aggressive Verfolgung von Dunklen Zauberern bekannt war. Sein Eifer veranlasste ihn, Methoden zuzulassen, die fast so schlecht waren wie die der Todesser, die sie jagten; Er erlaubte den Auroren, die unverzeihlichen Flüche zu benutzen, und sperrte Leute wie Sirius Black in Askaban ohne Gerichtsverfahren ein. Crouch wurde zu dieser Zeit sehr bewundert, geriet jedoch 1982 in Ungnade, nachdem er seinen eigenen Sohn zu Askaban verurteilt hatte, weil er ein Todesser war. Nachdem er Cornelius Fudge als Zaubereiminister bestätigt wurde, wurde Barty zum Leiter der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit ernannt. Er wurde später von seinem Sohn im Jahr 1995 ermordet. ]] Der Prozess in den 1980er Jahren, in dem Crouch seinen Sohn zu Askaban verurteilte, war berüchtigt. Vier Schuldige wurden vor den Rat gebracht: Bartemius Crouch Jr., Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange und Rodolphus Lestrange. Die Straftat wurde als so abscheulich beschrieben, dass von einem solchen Verbrechen vor Gericht nur selten die Rede war. Es war für die Gefangennahme und Folter von Auroren Frank und Alice Longbottom. Die Longbottoms wurden von allen vier Todessern mit Hilfe des Cruciatus-Fluchs schwer gefoltert, bis ihre Gedanken von der Anstrengung befreit wurden und sie für immer verrückt wurden. Während des Gerichtsverfahrens brüllte die Menge vor wildem Vergnügen, als Crouch vorschlug, die Todesser auf Lebenszeit nach Askaban zu schicken, und das Urteil wurde ohne Frage erlassen. Amelia Bones war 1995 Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Amelia wurde in den ersten Wochen des Zweiten Zaubererkriegs von Todessern „böse“ ermordet; Es wurde spekuliert, dass sie von Voldemort selbst ermordet wurde. Amelia wurde als eine faire Person beschrieben. Trotz Amelias Fairness war die Abteilung voreingenommen - dies lag an Minister Fudges Rache gegen Harry Potter. Am 12. August 1995 fand während Harrys Anhörung ein komplettes Strafverfahren statt, obwohl sein Verstoß eine einfache Ursache für die Magie Minderjähriger war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es nichts anderes als ein Schauprozess war, als eine Möglichkeit für Fudge, seine Agenda voranzutreiben, obwohl die Überredungskunst von Dumbledore seinen Plan verhinderte. Ungefähr ein Jahr später wurde Amelia ermordet. Nach dem Fall des Zaubereiministeriums 1997 wurde Pius Thicknesse Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Er stand unter dem Imperius-Fluch und fungierte als Marionette für Voldemort, um das Gebot des Dunklen Lords zu erfüllen. Unter seiner Herrschaft wurden viele Gräueltaten begangen, wie die Bildung der Registrierungskommission für Muggelgeborene und die Verurteilung zahlreicher Muggelgeborener zu Askaban. Nach dem Zweiten Zaubererkrieg wurde die Korruption in der Abteilung und im Rest des Ministeriums beseitigt und es wurde ein angenehmer Arbeitsplatz. Hermine Granger wurde stellvertretende Leiterin dieser Abteilung und half der Zauberergemeinschaft, die geltenden Reinblutgesetze zu beseitigen. Harry Potter und Ron Weasley traten im Alter von 17 Jahren dem Aurorenbüro bei und halfen, es neu zu mischen. Harry wurde im Alter von 26 Jahren Oberster Auror und im Sommer 2020 Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Unterabteilungen Hauptabteilungen Aurorenbüro Die Aurorenbüro dient der Abwehr schwarz-magischer Bedrohungen. Sie ist nach jetzigen Stand eine Mischung aus ziviler Polizei und Militär. Sie nimmt als alltägliche Aufgaben war aber ihr Schwerpunkt liegen eher im Staatschutz, im Kampf gegen organisiertes Verbrechen (Lord Voldemort, Todesser), das Bewachen von Askaban. Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie Dieses Büro bestraft Verstöße gegen das Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei. Dies schließt minderjährige Hexen und Zauberer ein, die absichtlich Magie einsetzen, was darauf hindeutet, dass dieses Büro möglicherweise für die Verfolgung verantwortlich ist. Dies ermöglicht es ihnen, die Magie von Personen unter siebzehn Jahren zu überwachen. Wenn eine minderjährige Hexe oder ein minderjähriger Zauberer in einem Muggelhaushalt zaubert, wird das Ministerium sofort über die Situation informiert. Wenn jedoch ein minderjähriger Zauberer in einem magischen Haus zaubert, wird die Abteilung nicht benachrichtigt. Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst Der Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst sorgt für die rechtliche Ahndung aller Verstöße gegen Zaubereigesetze, wobei der Zaubergamot als Oberster Gerichtshof nur bei schweren Verstößen und Straftaten zusammentritt. Unterabteilung Administrative Registrierungsabteilung Die administrative Registrierungsabteilung ist für die Registrierung der Zaubererbevölkerung verantwortlich. Nach dem Fall des Zaubereiministeriums wurde unter dieser Abteilung die Registrierungskommission für Muggelgeborene. Es ist auch möglich, dass sich das Animagus-Registrierungs-Büro in dieser Abteilung befindet. Es ist möglich, dass eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer, der einmal ein Kind hat, das Baby über diese Abteilung als Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft Großbritanniens registrieren muss. Abteilung für Rauschmittel Die Abteilung für Rauschmittel ist eine Unterarbteilung der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolge und für die Regulierung des Konsums alkoholischer Getränke zuständig. Dies beinhaltete, dass kein Alkohol an minderjährige Hexen und Zauberer verkauft wurde. Die Abteilung scheint ziemlich streng zu sein, wenn es um den Verkauf von minderjährigem Alkohol geht, und wirft Hinweise auf, die davor warnen. Es ist nicht bekannt, wie bestraft wird, wenn minderjährige Zauberer mit Alkohol beliefert werden. Ministerielle Hexenwächter Sie werden vermutlich zum Fangen von Straftätern und Bewachen von strategischen Objekten eingesetzt. Untersuchungs-Unterabteilung Die Ermittlungsabteilung war eine Unterabteilung des Aurorenbüros. Es drehte sich um Nachforschungen und das Aufspüren dunkler Zauberer. Diese Abteilung gibt es auch in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung des MACUSA. Diese Abteilung spielt höchstwahrscheinlich eine Rolle bei der Suche nach hochkarätigen Kriminellen. Es ist möglich, dass diese Abteilung genutzt wurde, als Sirius Black vor den Behörden auf der Flucht war. Magische Strafverfolgungspatrouille Die Magische Strafverfolgungspatrouille erfüllt alle magischen Polizeiaufgaben. Eingreifzauberer und Hexen Die Eingreifzauberer und Hexen umfasst ein hochqualifiziertes Team von magischen Kämpfern. Ihre Position ist ungefähr mit denen der deutschen Muggeleinheit GSG 9 vergleichbar Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten Dieses Amt regelt den Einsatz von Magie auf Muggelgegenständen und beschlagnahmt jene, die illegal verhext wurden. Eines der Gesetze, die sie durchsetzen, ist das Verbot, ein Muggelfahrzeug mit der Absicht, es zu fliegen, magisch zu verändern. Es wurde von Arthur Weasley bis zu seiner Beförderung 1996 geleitet. Dies impliziert, dass dieses Büro nicht ausreichend finanziert wird, da es nur wenige Mitarbeiter in der relativ kleinen Abteilung gibt. Es wird auch nicht viel Respekt von den Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums bekommen. Büro zur Ermittlung und Beschlagnahme Gefälschter Verteidigungszauber und Schutzgegenstände Dieses Büro wurde 1996 vom Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour als Reaktion auf die wachsende Bedrohung durch Lord Voldemort und die Zunahme gefährlicher oder zweifelhafter Zauber und Produkte, die angeblich Schutz vor den dunklen Künsten bieten, eingerichtet. Arthur Weasley wurde befördert, diese Abteilung zu leiten. Zu seinen Pflichten gehörte es, den Handel mit gefälschten oder nutzlosen Zaubersprüchen, Tränken und Artefakten zu verhindern, die während des Zweiten Zaubererkriegs auftraten. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob diese Abteilung nach dem Krieg noch in Betrieb ist. Da die Sicherheit der magischen Gemeinschaft von der Geheimhaltung der Magie in allen Lebensbereichen abhängt und immer wieder durchgesetzt werden muss, sind alle anderen Ministeriumsabteilungen mit Ausnahme der Mysteriumsabteilung der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung untergeordnet. Personal Auftritte * ''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes'' * [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1)|''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1)]] * [[Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Begleitbuch)|''Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Begleitbuch)]]'' * [[Der Tagesprophet (Reale Welt)|''Der Tagesprophet (Reale Welt)]] * ''Pottermore'''' '' Quellen und Einzelnachweise en:Department of Magical Law Enforcement de:Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung es:Departamento de Seguridad Mágica de:Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung ru:Отдел магического правопорядка pl:Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów fr:Département de la justice magique it:Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia no:Avdelingen for magisk justis Kategorie:Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung Kategorie:Artikel mit Informationen aus der Wizarding World